Fracture repair is the process of rejoining and realigning the ends of broken bones. Currently there are several internal approaches to repair, strengthen and support a fractured bone. Conventional internal fixation devices include wires, plates, rods, pins, nails, and screws to support the fractured bone directly, as well as the addition of reinforcing materials to the fractured bone. Newer internal fixation devices include expandable members that can be expanded with curable material and hardened inside the intramedullary cavity of a bone to provide a conformal fit inside the intramedullary cavity, which leads to greater support and strength to the healing bone. However, there is still a need for further improvements of such internal fixation devices.